


Devotional

by annejumps



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur meets Eames' gaze again, the mocking cheer is gone and all that's left is heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotional

**Author's Note:**

> This morning I daydreamed about "Arthur + Eames + cock worship," and those thoughts turned into this little vignette where they had their own views of the concept. Beta'd by [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno).
> 
> Now with [art by Aya](http://aya-chibis.tumblr.com/post/50160955992/requested-by-annejumps-q-click-here-to-her)!

Slumped back on the couch, Arthur is amused by how Eames, kneeling between his thighs, is obviously pleased with himself, beaming. Eames’ eyes twinkle, his face flushed as he rubs his warm cheek against Arthur's erection. His handsomeness, the perfection of the bridge of his nose, stuns Arthur anew.

The soft bristle of Eames' stubble makes Arthur wince and shiver a bit; noticing, Eames turns his head and gives his shaft exaggeratedly soft, lingering kisses, finally nestling his gorgeous lips in a pout against the underside of the head. Arthur's hips stutter briefly and his fingers pull at Eames' shirt, at the shoulders. Eames chuckles, and the gust of his breath makes Arthur hiss. Eames' tongue sneaks out to lick at him, just a little wet touch.

"Don't tease," Arthur tells him, trying to sound stern.

"I need to take my time to properly worship you," Eames whispers against his skin in mocking admonishment, smiling, every bump of his lips against Arthur's skin rocketing along his nerves.

"Get on with it," Arthur replies, mouth dry, still holding on to Eames' shirt.

Eames arches a brow and leans in to nose at Arthur's base, humming into his curls; he places wet kisses at deliberate junctures up the underside of his cock, and Arthur's eyes nearly close. Suddenly Eames is taking him in, so hot and wet and deep, and Arthur's gasping and cursing, and then Eames is pulling off again. He laves the head with the flat of his tongue, slick.

When Arthur meets Eames' gaze again, the mocking cheer is gone and all that's left is heat. Eames takes him in again, a grunt low in his throat just audible, and pulls off. Arthur leaks in a succession of little pulses, and he shudders every time he exhales. Eames' hands cradle his hips, hold him down every time he draws off. Arthur's shoulders slump and he groans aloud at that, at the suction, every time.

He can't keep from grasping the hair at the crown of Eames' head, trying to direct him, but Eames keeps on, going just a bit faster. He lets Arthur fuck his mouth, but on Eames’ terms.

His tongue is firm, his lips are tight. Arthur comes gasping out a series of "Oh God"s with a "Fuck" thrown in at the end, far more like a whimper than he would have liked. Eames swallows every bit of it, licks him up, keeps licking until Arthur, squirming, has to pull his hair to drag him off. Eames' pupils are wide, his lips swollen and cheeks flushed.

"C'mere," Arthur says on a breathless laugh. Eames clambers onto the couch, and Arthur gets a hand into his boxers -- Eames is sticky, so hard Arthur can almost feel his pulse against his palm.

"How did that turn into _me_ worshiping _you_?" Arthur teases, lips just brushing Eames'.

"Dunno," Eames replies, voice tight as Arthur squeezes him, "I never really understood religion." Arthur, hand thoroughly working him, captures his grin in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/) and Liz for all your help!


End file.
